grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
There are numerous monsters in the world of Grand Chase. Some vary greatly in appearance, and some have unique attacks that can hinder the player. As of Season 3, any boss that is slain will be given a zoom-in along with a slow-mo effect. Bermesiah Continent Trial Forest *Mushmon *Slime *Treant (Boss) Trial Tower *Slime *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Wendy (Boss) Outer Wall of Serdin *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Orc *Orc Warrior (Boss) Kerrie Beach *Blue Slime *Crooked Crab *Harpy *Harpy Queen (Boss) Orc Temple *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Orc Lord (Boss) Gorgos' Dungeon *Gon *Gorgon *Red Slime *Gorgos (Boss) Elven Forest *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Harpy *Troll (Boss) Gorge of Oath *Harpy *Gon *Drillmon *Giant Drillmon (Boss) Marsh of Oblivion *Green Slime *Toxic Toad *Poisonous Mushroom *Troll (Mini-Boss) *Elizabeth (Boss) Forsaken Barrows *Skeleton *Pumpkin Head *Zombie Orc Warrior *Zombie Stone Orc *Lich (Boss) Forgotten City *Paraminimy *Mini Stone Golem *Stone Troll (Mini Boss) *Paradom (Boss) Gaikoz's Castle *Ghost Blader *Ghost Shooter *Ghost Priest *Ghost Samurai (Mini-Boss) *Gaikoz (Boss) Silver Land The Whispering Woods *Tree Crawler *Blood Locust *Dessicated Ent *Monstrous Ent (Mini Boss) *Guardian Ent (Boss) Ruins of the Silver Knights *Blood Locust *Tree Crawler *Fire Crawler *Undead Fighter *Shadow Emissary (Mini-Boss) *Black Fairy Queen (Boss) Lake Aurora *Claw Shrimp *Emerald Claw Shrimp *Coral Fiend *Shock Revenant *Krakos (Boss) King Guang's Fen *Swamp Spirit *Swamp Goblin *Violet Fairy *Violet Pixie *Mystic Golem (Mini Boss) *King Guang (Boss) Primeval Island *Venomous Gnat *Audrey Seedling *Tiny Creeper *Queen Creeper *Onyx Wendy (Mini Boss) *Audrey (Boss) King Fang's Lair *Bloodwind Orc *Bloodwind Orc Warrior *Magma Paradom *Tartarus (Mini Boss) *King Fang (Boss) Victor's Fortress *Black Knight Shield Bearer *Black Knight Spearman *Dark Acolyte *Black Tempest (Mini Boss) *Victor (Boss) Alcubra Goblin Work Site *Stone Clan Goblin *Stone Clan Worker *Stone Clan Fighter *Grim Prior *Brutus (Mini Boss) *Sethek (Boss) *Barakhufu (Non-Violent) (Boss) (Cutscene) Underpass of Lost Hope *Underpass Larva *Underpass Ergate *Underpass Dinergate *Underpass Hugate *Scorpis (Mini Boss) *Aranya's Egg *Aranya (Boss) Kungji Village *Kungji *Magic Kungji *Big Kungji *Guardian Kungji (Mini Boss) *Elder Kungji (Boss) Sands of Illusion *Sand Ergate *Sand Dinergate *Scorping *Sand Youngling *Frillzard *Giant Frillzard (Mini-Boss) *Sand Ruler (Boss) Ellia Continent Partusay's Sea *Armored Lobster *Hungry Ghost *Mini Ice Golem *Partusay (Boss) Kamiki's Castle *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Mongban *Mongban Leader *Elena (Boss) *Kamiki (Boss) Temple of Fire *Elite Anmon Scout *Mini Fire Golem *Mongban Leader *Basilisk (Boss) Hell Bridge *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mongban *Lich *Dark Mage *Gardosen (Boss) Kaze'aze's Castle *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Mage *Dark Gorgos *Dark Troll *Kaze'aze Lass (Boss) *Jin Kaze'aze (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor *Skeleton Knight *Skeleton Archer *Dark Mage *Fire Golem (Mini Boss) *Cyclops (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Paraminimy *Paradom (Mini Boss) *Mini Stone Golem *Giant Stone Golem (Boss) Battle for Bermesiah Left Route (Ruined Gorge of Oath) *Violent Gorgon *Violent Gon *Violent Harpy *Violent Drillmon *Black Fairy Queen (Mini Boss) Right Route (Ruined Outer Wall of Serdin) *Violent Goblin *Violent Stone Goblin *Violent Orc Warrior *Orc Lord (Mini Boss) Both Routes *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Armor Cat *Dark Anmon (Boss) Xenia Continent Xenia Border Left Route (Violet Forest) *Mutated Skeleton *Octus (Boss) Top Route (Red Forest) *Moss Monster *Lenasien (Boss) Both Routes *Native Spearman *Native Leader *Carnivorous Plant Jr. *Beholder Temple of Cuatal *Fanatic Shield Soldier *Fanatic Bomb Soldier *Gashimon *Fanatic Monk *Vanessa (Mini Boss) *Samsara (Boss) Valstrath *Foul Swordsman *Corrupt Ranger *Gashimon *Cursed Cairn Stone *Vile Naga *Ashtaroth (Mini Boss) *Mynos (Boss) The Wyrm's Maw *Fytros *Wyrm Spawn *Iron Guard *Magmok *Starkiln (Boss) Altar of Judgment *Endarion *Ice Wyrm Spawn *Ice Fang *Aron (Mini Boss) *Yamini (Boss) Temple of Destruction *DK Mark-I *Miston *Hideous Boer *Ancient Giant (Mini Boss) *Lord Perseo (Boss) Forest of Life *Decoy *DK Mark-II *Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon *Wooden *Dark Storm (Mini Boss) *Furious Storm (Mini Boss) *Rukkha's Branches (Boss) *Rukkha (Boss) Fortress of Ascension *Sataniel's Warrior *Gargoyle *Dark Hierophant *Hera *Iblis (Mini Boss) *Thanatos (Boss) Archimedia Hammer's Reach *Black Wood Scout *Black Wood Assassin *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Torcher *Fire Hammer Berserker *Spiderbot Guard (Mini Boss) *Talin Elfbane (Boss) Under Hammer *Iron Dwarf Overseer *Iron Dwarf Engineer *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Driller *Talin Elfbane *Power Shovel (Mini Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 1 (Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 2 (Boss) *Spiderbot Guard (Cutscene) (Boss) *Thunder Hammer Defender (Cutscene) (Boss) Thunder Hammer *Tech Guard *Mecha Taurus *Void(MiniBoss) *Thunder Hammer Rifleman *Thunder Hammer Guard *Talin Elfbane *Arawn (Boss) Category:Bosses and Enemies